


Theif with Benefits

by zhengnie



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, boyfriends zhengyi, im not that good, sorry for wrong grammars and repetitions, thief xukun, zhengting being a hoe he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengnie/pseuds/zhengnie
Summary: In which Zhengting is getting confused by his boyfriend, Ziyi, working again and again and ignoring him, and at that time, a thief, Xukun, was about to steal something until he saw Zhengting bending over the table with his sexy ass and grabbed him, Zhengting didn't stopped the thief because of his lust even if his boyfriend is  just an inches away from them.





	Theif with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what was going on in my mind when i wrote thisbakabakbd my innocent image has been ruined
> 
> read for your own sake HEHEHE
> 
> i just got inspired by... Uhm yeah, dont ask that, *laughs nervously*

"Are you working again?"  
  
"Yeah, i need to finish this."  
  
  
Zhengting rolls his eyes and left his boyfriend doing his own work since yesterday at his own computer, it has always been like this, Ziyi ignoring him because of his _motive_  of the "need finish his work", and he's just confused why can't Ziyi just rest and spend time with him.  
  
  
He puts his chest on the table, bending over, scrolling into his weibo, giggling, trying to distract himself.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Xukun was definitely _used_  into this.  
  
  
Being a thief, stealing things from other houses without getting caught, he has a black mask that covers his face, except his eyes, he's wearing all black, all cheap and stolen.  
  
  
He sneaks into the backdoor of a mansion, a pool in the entrance, garden at the backyard, full of different flowers and plants.  
  
  
  
What he didn't _expect_  to see was a man who has a sexy ass bended, chuckling, the laugh was adorable, sure, but, that can be considered later, right?  
  
  
  
He smirked, letting his top body lower, walking over to the stranger, and grabbed his hips,  and a hand that cover his mouth, not letting gasps to be audible at the other man focused on his computer.  
  
\---  
  
  
"Who are you?" Zhengting whispers, half-moaning and half-shocked, a fire starting to burn in his body.  
  
  
"A thief, as you can see, but Xukun is the name you'll be moaning," says Xukun, kissing his earlobe, and his hands going inside Zhengting's shirt, pinching his nipples with the pad of his hands, Zhengting moans, looking at his boyfriend that's clearly _oblivious_  what's happening behind his back.  
  
  
"My boyfriend's in there," He speaks, but Xukun continues to kiss his earlobe "I know."  
  
  
Xukun turns him around and kissed him, and then he pulls back, takes a moment to scan Zhengting's face, and he's quite  shocked that the man bending over just 5 minutes ago was really _beautiful_  and hot like his ass.  
  
  
He pulls Zhengting's shirt off, sucking his right nipple after, tapping the left bud with his thumb until it hardens.  
  
  
Zhengting continues to moan softly, he bites his lip, preventing his moans that's getting louder.  
  
  
Xukun's lips keeps going down, until it finally reached his pants, Xukun popped up the button, pulled down the zipper, yanked down his pants along with his boxers onto his knee level, he smirks, seeing Zhengting's hole wet.  
  
  
"You're already this wet, huh?" Zhengting's hands hold the edges of the table, tight, he moans when he feels a hot tounge in his hole, gasping at the sudden heat, moaning slightly before looking at Ziyi, for the third time, wandering how Ziyi still haven't heard him moaning loudly when their house was _deadly_  quiet.  
  
  
Xukun continues to eat his hole, playing with his nipples at the same time, Zhengting resumes to whimper, moaning at the uncontrollable pleasure mixed inside him, his eyes rolled back, dazed.  
  
  
Xukun then puts his hands on the back of Zhengting's shaved, white, like a woman's thighs, pats it and Zhengting goes over to the table, sitting with his legs spread, glancing again at Ziyi who's mind is focus is his work, not hearing anything, because he wouldn't risk to get caught, _right_?  
  
  
His thoughts about getting caught was completely erased by two fingers suddenly pushed past his rim, slick with saliva, he grits his teeth, stopping his moans by coming out.  
  
  
"Oh fuck, Xukun, shit, shit," He moans in a low voice, like a breath to the air, enabled only in his own ears and Xukun's.  
  
  
Xukun fucks his fingers into him, pushing his own fingers deeper into the pink, tight clenching hole of Zhengting's.  
  
  
Zhengting puts a hand on his mouth, biting his lips hard until he can feel the blood, still, he loves the taste, especially when he's being stretched and eaten out.

Xukun puts his fingers out after 3 minutes, dragging Zhengting back on his knees, and Zhengting knew what to do, so he unzipped the zipper of the jeans, and popped up the button after, Xukun yanked his jeans with his boxers, his dick sprunged up and standed proudly infront of Zhengting.  
  
  
Zhengting gasps, jumps a little when Xukun's dick jumped out.  
  
  
_'He's big and thick'_  He thinks, and puts his lower lip between his teeth before fisting Xukun's balls, then gave him kitten licks at the swollen pink head, angry and hard dick, after few of kitten licks, he takes him whole, Xukun moans at the saliva wrapping on his dick.  
  
  
He looks at the man who's sucking his dick, his eyes are teary, his nose, cheeks and ears are pink, flustered, he's looking back at Xukun with a glint in his eyes, he looks innocent, but is sucking a dick, and Xukun _thinks_  he's lucky that he decided that this was the house he barged in because, he's lucky enough to have someone beautiful and ethereal suck his dick.

 

_"Aite aite aite aite aite aite aite! You got me feelin' like you feelin' like a Papillon!"_

 

A phone rings.  
  
  
Shit.  
  
  
Zhengting looks completely _unbothered_ , swirling his tounge on Xukun's dick, Xukun looked at the man that's picking up his phone to answer the call, he was talking to some dude called _Yanjun_ , Xukun didn't knew what they were talking about, because how can he when his dick is being swallowed.  
  
  
Xukun thinks that this man swallowing his dick has a born talent, damn, how does he suck so great? Xukun had never been sucked like this for his 20 years of life.

"Zhengzheng, do you want to eat lunch out with me after i finish this?"  
  
  
  
"S-sure," Zhengting answers with his mouth still sucking Xukun's dick, choking out the words, Xukun's eyes widen when Ziyi _slightly_  moved from his swivel chair when he doesn't hear Zhengting's response "What?"  
  
  
Xukun's eyes shifted at Zhengting and Ziyi, worrying what'll happen after, but luckily,  Zhengting pulls out his mouth on Xukun's dick, his saliva and the precum coming out of Xukun's head connecting, his eyes never diverting to Xukun's, then he answers "Yeah, we can."  
  
  
When Ziyi looks satisfied from his answer, he straightens his back, and continued to type again, Xukun sighs in relief.  
  
  
Zhengting stands up, picking their clothes on the ground with his left hand, then grabbing Xukun's erection with his right hand, pulling him into the room of him and Ziyi's.  
  
  
When he slammed the door lightly, he drops the clothes on the ground, turned around and kissed Xukun, he wraps his body on Xukun's frame, and Xukun's hands went on his butt, squeezing the flesh hard over and over.  
  
  
They kissed until Xukun's knees hit the bed, Xukun throws him on the bed, climbing top of him after, kissing his body, Zhengting moans loudly, and Zhengting is thankful that this room is soundproof, Ziyi and Him had decided to put it since Justin and his other kids were all complaining about how he's so loud when they visit him and all that they first hear is his moans.  
  
  
"Can you take off your mask?" Zhengting pleads, wanting to see the face of the thief or should he call Xukun that's gonna fuck him later.  
  
  
"Hmm, sure, for you," Xukun says, slowly taking off his mask, and Zhengting is shocked how _hot_  and handsome is the man to be a thief.

"You're so fucking hot and handsome," He bites his lip, looking straight into Xukun's eyes, the man chuckles after "Thanks, i get that alot," And exactly after that, _two_  fingers slide into his rim, stretching him, so he moans again, getting louder this time.

  
  
A fire is burning in his body, tensing his muscles, so his stomach goes up and down from pleasure, his hands scratching Xukun's clothed back, legs trembling from the amount of satisfaction he recieves.  
  
  
Xukun adds one more digit, completely stretching him "Ugh..more more, hnng," Zhengting whines, scratching more violently, when he's fully stretched, Xukun drags his fingers out of the hole, and Zhengting whimpers when he feels the cold air gush inside his hole.

"Relax, baby, learn to be patient and you'll know what's good for you," Xukun reassures him, spitting spit on his hand, replacement of the lube, he slicked his dick, before circling it around Zhengting's hole, teasing.  
  
  
"Just put it in!" Zhengting demands, desperate and needy.  
  
  
"You're being a bad boy, aren't you?" Zhengting groans in pain and pleasure when a _harsh_  slap  lands on his butt.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, _b-bro_."  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
Zhengting mentally slaps himself, he's just used to moaning "Bro" when he's having _sex_  with Ziyi, it's Ziyi's kink, and Ziyi punishes him when he calls Ziyi "Daddy".  
  
  
  
"I mean, X-xukun.." Zhengting flushes.  
  
  
Xukun slowly puts the head of his dick in Zhengting, slowly bottoming it in, when he finally  puts his whole dick in Zhengting's hole, before he thrusts hard, pace fast.  
  
  
"Oh fuck, you're so tight!" Xukun moans at the temperature inside Zhengting, it's so hot.  
  
  
Hips on hips, thrusting even more harder, Xukun pulls out his dick to cum, then he pushes it back again when his cum drips all out.  
  
  
"On your knees," Zhengting turns around, obedient, knees and hands on the bed, still in a daze, his eyes are still rolled at the back of his eyes, all because of pleasure.  
  
  
"Fuck fuck, f-fuck me more, you're so good, u-ugh, ugh!" screams Zhengting.  
  
  
Xukun draws his dick out, grips on Zhengting's feet and twirls Zhengting on his back, clasp on his right thigh and placed it on his shoulder, positioned his dick again between Zhengting's thighs and shoved it in the crack between Zhengting's ass, pushing it out and in again.  
  
  
He's going crazy to Zhengting's moans, which made his hips angrier, and thrusts more harder than he could.  
  
  
When his energy drained out, he thrusts deep into the hole one last time and cums on Zhengting's stomach.  
  
  
They both dropped onto the bed, panting, sweat falling down on every inch of their bodies, exhausted and drained out.  
  
  
"That was the best sex I've ever had," Xukun pants out, looking at Zhengting who has his bangs down because of sweat but still looking like an angel.  
  
  
"Hmm, me too, my boyfriend isn't that rough when it comes to sex, but whenever he's jealous, he's hard," Zhengting says, catching his breathe.  
  
  
  
"Cai Xukun is the full name, incase you wanna find me, what about you?" Xukun smirks.  
  
  
"Zhu Zhengting, but ugh, I'm so smelly right now," Zhengting complains to his body full of cun and sweat.  
  
  
  
  
"It's still early, you bet for round _2_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thats it folks!
> 
> sorry for this shitty story, im sorry for repetitions, im not that good at deep english so yep
> 
> leave comments and press kudos
> 
> scream at me on my twt, its: @zhengtingnie


End file.
